Reverie
by sashsweetie
Summary: Post "Human Error". Janeway's late night adventures to cargo bay 2 land her in an interesting situation. J/7. Don't like, don't read.


Seven of Nine sighed and refocused her attention on her PADD. She was bored. Nothing interesting had been happening in the space around Voyager for quite some time now, and she was running out of diagnostics she could occupy herself with. Briefly, she let her eyes drift to her regeneration unit. It was time she regenerated again, but somehow oblivion seemed harder to face than inanity. Besides, she'd been having trouble engaging the cycle to completion since her experiences on the holodeck with Commander Chakotay. She allowed her mind to rest on this occurrence for a moment. He had seemed the appropriate choice for an exploration of romance, but had proved himself impulsive and highly argumentative when she had attempted to end their intimate relations. Clearly, there was no-one on the crew who would make an appropriate mate for her, which was preferable given the Doctor's discoveries, she supposed. Sighing again she stood and paced several times across the cargo bay before setting her regeneration cycle and climbing in irritably. Perhaps oblivion _was_ preferable.

No matter how many times she tossed back and forth, Captain Kathryn Janeway was sure as hell not getting any sleep. Finally she shucked the covers off herself and climbed out of bed, barking at the lights to turn on. 0100. She couldn't really bring herself to give in to it being morning yet, and thus settled for pulling on a black t-shirt and some leggings before replicating some coffee and setting out for a wee-hours inspection of her ship.

As she often did when she couldn't sleep, the Captain found herself drawn to Cargo Bay 2. Stepping quietly inside and closing the door behind her, she sipped her coffee and observed Seven of Nine as she regenerated. It seemed to the Captain such a peaceful way to regain one's energy. No thoughts. No dreams. Oblivion.

All was not as it seemed. Seven was having trouble maintaining the cycle. Semi-conscious, she watched as the Captain peered up at her with sleepy eyes, sipping her coffee, and smirked inwardly. Captain Janeway was a creature of habit.

After several minutes, Janeway turned to leave with a sigh. She spent far too much time in here. It was only a matter of time before someone noticed and rumours started flying.

"C-Captain?" the dreamy quality of Seven's voice surprised Janeway and she whipped around to be faced with a vacantly blinking drone.

"Seven?" She questioned. Seven stumbled forward out of the alcove.

"Regeneration cycle incomplete" the digitalised voice announced. Janeway ignored it, moving forward to crouch beside her fallen crewmember.

"Seven? What's wrong?" She placed a gently hand on the younger woman's back in concern.

"I'm having trouble regenerating." Blue eyes looked up at Janeway in confusion.

"I can see that. We should get you to sick bay." Janeway lifted a hand to push her red hair out of the way of her vision.

Seven shook her head. "No." Her eyes closed again and she relaxed back against the floor.

Janeway looked around the cargo bay briefly. Of course Seven didn't have anything set up for something as inefficient as sleeping. She groaned, pinching her nose as she came to a decision before hauling the young drone upright. "Come on."

"Where?" Seven's speech was slightly clearer.

"You have a choice: sick bay or my quarters." She knew how much her Astrometrics officer hated sick bay. "If you're going to sleep, at least you can do it in a bed."

Seven resisted. "No."

"Why not?" Janeway was puzzled.

"It is not your responsibility to care for me."

Janeway rolled her eyes. "Come on, Seven, Captain's orders. If you aren't better in the morning, I'll take you to sick bay."

Seven let herself be led into the lifts, too tired to really put up much of an argument. "What were you doing in the cargo bay?" she questioned, already knowing the answer.

Janeway blushed. "I couldn't sleep, and you always look so peaceful."

Seven glanced at her sideways. "You come to watch me often."

Janeway didn't respond, embarrassed, and they made their way to her quarters in silence.

"Would you like something to drink?" Janeway offered belatedly as they stood in the door to her bedroom. She wasn't exactly experienced in the realm of putting people to bed, especially when they didn't have experience with sleeping, and_ especially_ in her own bed.

Seven of Nine shook her head. "I feel strange." She informed the Captain.

"Sleepy?" Janeway supplied, smiling slightly.

Seven of Nine looked at her, evidently worried. "I feel as though my level of consciousness is lower than usual. I have never experienced something like this before."

Janeway chuckled. "Most humans experience it frequently. It's a sign you should go to sleep." She moved toward to the bed and gestured at it. "Come on, climb in." Seven obeyed, slipping in beneath the covers.

"Are you not tired, Captain?" She asked, noticing that Janeway was making no move to get beneath the covers.

"Yes."

"Will you join me?" Seven questioned, leaning back against the pillows and unknowingly managing to look very seductive.

"I might try and grab a nap on the couch." Janeway decided, looking away.

"The bed is large, Captain. We would each have sufficient room to lie down." Seven pointed out earnestly.

Janeway couldn't argue with that logic. And she really didn't want to sleep on the couch. "Alright" She agreed, crawling over to the other side of the bed and climbing under the covers and lying down. "Lie down." She instructed Seven, who adjusted the pillows before imitating her position.

"Computer, lights out" Janeway's command tone slipped through even though she hadn't intended it to.

"What do we do now?" Seven's voice drifted through the dark.

"Find a comfortable position. Close your eyes. Relax." Janeway suggested. "It should come naturally, just like regenerating." She could feel Seven moving around slightly.

"Sweet dreams, Captain" The ex-drone offered politely.

"Night, Seven." Janeway's voice sounded strained.

Seven used her enhanced vision to observe, intrigued, as the Captain drifted into sleep facing her. She could hear the woman's breathing patterns changing, evening, and slowing. Her muscle tone relaxed. A slight smile graced her features. The Captain was beautiful, one hand tangled in her hair and the other strewn across her pillow. She did not seem the formidable warrior she was in her waking hours while sleeping. Seven smiled, closing her own eyes.

She woke to something shifting in her arms. She grasped tighter, not wanting to lose the source of warmth. The bundle stopped moving, and Seven drifted back off.

Kathryn Janeway woke up gently, comfortably. Not to an alarm. Not to the beeping of her conn. Badge. She was warm, wrapped in a cocoon. Slowly, she recalled the events of the night before. "Seven?" she murmured. The cocoon shifted.

"Captain?" a sleepy voice questioned.

Janeway realised that the cocoon of warmth she was wrapped in _was_ her Astrometrics officer and panicked. She tried to move away, but Seven pulled her back and she eventually gave up against the Borg's strength, deciding to wait for her alarm to go off.

_Beep. Beep. Beep. Beep._

The sound invaded Seven's consciousness, frustrating her. The bundle of blankets in her grasp moved again and she held onto it as she struggled into awareness.

"We're due on the bridge in 45 minutes." A voice informed her from somewhere near her chest. She identified it as belonging to the Captain and opened her eyes in confusion to be blinded by a large quantity of auburn hair.

"Captain?" she let go immediately, not wanting to be accused of restraining a senior officer.

Kathryn Janeway propped herself up on one elbow to look the blonde Borg in the face, brushing the hair from her eyes. "Yes?" she questioned, trying not to show the panic still inside her due to the fact that she had woken up in the arms of her Astrometrics officer.

Seven's hair had fallen from its twist during the night and fell lightly around her face as she mirrored the Captain's position. "Good morning" she offered as though waking up next to Kathryn was the most normal thing in the world.

"Would you like to shower first?" the Captain questioned, deciding to follow Seven's lead on acting ordinary.

"That would be acceptable."

"Perfect. I could use some coffee." Janeway clambered out of bed and headed for the replicator, breathing a sigh of relief.

Seven followed her out of the bed with slightly more grace and entered the washroom.

When she emerged a little while later, it was to find Captain Janeway curled in the bed with a cup of coffee and a PADD. She sat down on the edge of the bed carefully and waited for acknowledgement. She didn't need to wait long. "Would you like anything?" the Captain looked up at her briefly.

"It is your turn to shower." The Borg informed her. "I'm going to have breakfast." And with that, she turned to the replicator leaving a bemused Kathryn in her wake.

"Ugh. It's way too early for food." Janeway grimaced, ordering another cup of coffee as she eyed Seven's porridge.

The Borg sat down at her table. "I have been informed by the Doctor that 'breakfast is the most important meal of the day'" Seven said with a raised optical implant.

"Have you?" Captain Janeway responded wryly. Seven didn't reply, but continued eating. Kathryn sighed and sipped her drink.

"Coffee has neither caloric nor nutritional benefit." Seven informed her.

Janeway answered by taking the cup with her into the washroom and closing the door. Seven smirked. She enjoyed teasing the Captain.

* * *

It was 2300 when Janeway's conn. Beeped. "Seven of Nine to Captain Janeway."

"Yes?" she questioned, not looking up from the PADD she was reading on the couch.

"May I join you in your quarters?"

"You may." Janeway closed the connection and sighed, reaching for her cup of coffee. It sounded like Seven was in the mood for another philosophical discussion. Hopefully she could keep it short, since she was exhausted.

Her door opened a few minutes later to reveal the statuesque Borg, who examined her appearance in confusion. "You are not prepared for bed." She pointed out. "It is time for us to 'sleep'" Seven held up what appeared to be a set of satin pyjamas.

Dismay crossed Kathryn's features. "Seven, you can't stay here again." She told her Astrometrics officer gently.

Seven frowned. "Last night's rest was beneficial for each of us. I very much enjoyed my first experience with sleep."

Janeway pinched her nose in frustration. "Seven, it would not be appropriate for you to share my bed again. It would cause speculation on the nature of our relationship. I'm afraid if you want to continue experimenting with sleep we're going to have to find you your own quarters."

"Giving me my own quarters would not make sense, Captain." Seven rebutted. "I went to see the Doctor today, and he has informed I will still require regeneration much of the time to maintain my Borg physiology." She tipped her head to one side. "Additionally, I was able to complete my rest period, as were you. Something which I know you are not prone to do, and need to." She eyed the Captain severely.

Janeway sighed. Seven had been talking to the Doctor. Evidently this was one of those times when the Borg had no interest in obeying her orders, and did not plan to no matter what her argument. "Fine" she agreed. "You may stay here again. But tomorrow, we find you your own quarters."

Seven nodded grudgingly. She could argue later. She went into the bathroom to change into her pyjamas while Kathryn started rummaging through her drawers in search of something she could wear to bed.

Janeway felt Seven turn towards her once the lights out. "Why would the crew believe it to be inappropriate for us to be sharing quarters?" she questioned.

"Because it is considered inappropriate for the Captain to be involved with a subordinate"

Seven examined her features in the dark. "_Voyager_ is not exactly in the most usual of positions, Captain. I doubt anyone would expect you to remain celibate for the duration of the voyage."

Janeway sighed again. "If you're going to sleep here, you might as well call me Kathryn in private."

Seven nodded before realising that the Captain did not have very good night vision and probably couldn't see her. She couldn't help but feel honoured that the Captain had asked her to use her personal designation. "Thank you." She said belatedly. "Kathryn, I do not have a Starfleet designation." She pointed out.

"You're still part of the command structure." Janeway replied.

"But I'm not technically your subordinate. I chose to take orders voluntarily upon becoming part of _Voyager_'s crew."

"It would be frowned upon." The tone of Kathryn's voice seemed to be begging Seven to see her point of view.

"That is illogical."

"I know. I'm sorry." Kathryn's hand snuck out and found Seven's in the dark, holding it gently. Seven reached out her free arm and pulled the Captain towards her. "Seven?" Janeway's voice sounded slightly panicked. "What are you doing?"

"Holding you" Seven's voice implied that this should be obvious. "You made no objection last night."

"I was asleep!" Janeway exclaimed in exasperation, nonetheless adjusting her position so the Borg could spoon her. There were some arguments she just didn't feel like winning.

Seven, on the other hand, wrapped an enhanced arm around the Captain's abdomen with a sigh of contentment, relaxation flooding through her. She took a deep breath, inhaling Kathryn's fragrance – a heady combination of herbal shampoo – rosemary and mint - and rose soap. Comfortable, she closed her eyes and let her mind drift.

_She took the bowl of mashed potatoes from Kathryn and served some for herself. The redheaded woman next to her said something that made Captain Janeway blush and then started laughing, elbowing Seven in apparent camaraderie, surprising her. Seven couldn't help but laugh too – the woman's joy was contagious, and the comment _was_ both accurate and amusing. The older woman at the head of the table glared in mock frustration at her two daughters until laughter broke out around the table. _

_Seven felt surprisingly at ease in the large, comfortable house, surrounded by people who were evidently the Captain's sister and mother. _

_After the meal she curled with Kathryn on a couch in front of the fire. They were alone. The Captain was playing with her hair, which was down, curling gently around her shoulders. Kathryn's hair was longer, too. She turned so she was facing the other woman on the couch. Their faces moved closer together….._Seven woke with a start to find Captain Janeway still asleep beside her.

_Seven ran through the rain. Tall grass whipped around her legs, leaving them soaking. Finally she reached the shelter of a large tree standing in the yard, a swing hanging from its branches. She shivered, cold despite the warm temperature as her clothes stuck to her body. "Seven!" a voice called her from the covered porch, and she turned to see it was Kathryn. She raced out from her shelter, laughing as the storm pelted her with giant droplets. Reaching the porch, she wrapped her arms around Kathryn, kissing her despite a whimper of protest from the smaller woman at being exposed to the water that Seven was saturated with. Finally, Seven pulled away._

"_I missed you." _

_Kathryn chuckled. "Let's get you some dry clothes" she informed the tall blonde fondly, taking her by the hand._

Janeway opened her eyes sleepily to find her face pressed comfortably up against Seven of Nine's satin-covered chest, a borg-enhanced arm gently encircling her waist. She lifted her head briefly to look at the clock. 0300. She still had lots of time to sleep. Happily, Kathryn snuggled back into the crook of Seven's arm. Having a six-foot tall, gorgeous, blonde in her bed certainly made her far less inclined to get out of it. She chortled to herself as she snuck an arm over Seven's stomach.

She woke again to ice-blue eyes watching her intently. "What are you looking at?" she questioned her bed-mate, only half grumpily.

Seven smiled slightly. "You" she replied. "You look so content when you're asleep."

"What time is it?" Janeway asked gruffly.

"0600. Your alarm won't go off for an hour." Seven informed her, not moving her eyes from Kathryn's face. "I had thought we might have something I discovered called 'breakfast in bed'." Janeway opened her mouth to point out that she didn't eat breakfast but Seven pre-empted her. "You may just have coffee."

Without waiting for a reply, the Borg slipped out of the bed and headed for the replicator. Janeway sat up, running a hand through her hair as she re-arranged the pillows. She felt extremely well rested. Seven returned a few minutes later to hand her a mug of steaming coffee before climbing back in beside her. Janeway noted that porridge seemed to be her friend's breakfast food of choice. "Thank you." She smiled up at Seven as she sipped the hot black liquid.

"I had a dream last night." Seven commented abruptly, setting down her spoon. "Well, multiple dreams."

"What about?" Janeway asked.

"Your family" Seven said quietly "and your home."

Janeway looked shocked "_My _family?"

"There are pictures in your file." Seven explained.

Janeway nodded vaguely.

"We were having dinner in a warm kitchen with your mother and sister. Your sister was teasing you and trying to get me to join in."

"Sounds like Phoebe." Kathryn commented under her breath before turning her attention back to her friend. "Why were you dreaming of my family?"

Seven frowned. "I do not know. I have never dreamed before."

Janeway pondered briefly. "Well…How did you feel in the dream?" she asked, a fluttering in her stomach.

Seven stared off into the distance, thinking. "Safe" she pronounced, smiling slightly "and happy. At peace. Like I belonged." She paused. "In another it was raining. I was running through the rain towards the porch. Towards you." She blushed slightly. Kathryn said nothing, having absolutely no idea what would be appropriate.

* * *

Janeway's mind was a million miles away from the bridge. It was only when Chakotay had asked her a question three times before she gave him an answer that she finally gave up and excused herself to her ready room.

She wasn't at all surprised when her First Officer appeared in the room not 10 minutes after she left the bridge. "Yes?" she questioned as he approached her with worried eyes. She knew exactly what he was going to say.

"You aren't your usual self." He pointed out.

She sighed. "I'm just in a thoughtful mood."

"Anything I can help with?"

Kathryn thought for a moment. Perhaps Chakotay _could_ give her some insight. In the end, he was one of her best friends and she trusted his opinion. "What would you think of me being involved with a member of the crew?" she asked carefully.

Chakotay's eyes widened slightly, but he kept his calm and considered the query. "While I know it is frowned upon by Starfleet, we _are_ in an unusual situation." He took a deep breath. "Not to mention many Captains have their spouses on board their ship. As long as it doesn't impact your judgement or ability to command, I don't see a problem." She didn't respond but only looked more thoughtful and he looked at her suspiciously. "We aren't talking hypothetically here, are we Kathryn?"

She shook her head slowly. "No."

Chakotay's mind raced through the options of who the Captain might be considering getting involved with and came up blank, but he knew better than to ask. Sighing, he nodded. "Alright" He turned to leave.

"Chakotay?" he turned back around to face Kathryn, who smiled at him. "Thank you."

"Any time" he exited onto the bridge, confused.

* * *

That night when Seven rang the doorbell to the Captain's quarters, she was surprised when Kathryn simply stood aside and let her enter. "May I stay?" she questioned tentatively.

"You may." Kathryn smiled gently. "However, I should think as you left your pyjamas under the pillow you were planning on it anyway." Seven blushed slightly, making her chuckle. Then she sobered. "We're going to have to lay down some ground rules." She pointed out.

Seven nodded. "Of course" - she had expected it.

"I would like to keep this to ourselves as much as possible." Janeway started. "People are going to find out, because obviously we're going to be attending events together and sharing quarters, but I'd rather avoid speculation on our private lives to any great extent."

"As would I" Seven agreed.

"Furthermore, it cannot interfere with our work to any degree. While on duty, we will continue to treat one another with professionalism."

"Yes, Captain."

"Is there anything you'd like to add?"

Seven nodded. "Unfortunately, yes." She took a deep breath and gestured to the bed. "Let us sit."

The Captain obeyed, looking concerned. "What is it?"

"A few weeks ago the Doctor made a disappointing discovery while I was experimenting with…certain aspects of my humanity on the holodeck." She looked up at the Captain. "If I become overly emotionally stimulated, my cortical node begins to shut down. A failsafe against drones regaining their individuality in the collective, it would seem." She watched Kathryn's eyes widen as she realised the implication of this.

"And the Doctor can't fix it?"

Seven nodded slowly. "It will require a series of operations. Perhaps a long recovery period. I had been thinking I would not go through with it, but as we are pursuing a relationship, I will make the necessary arrangements with the Doctor."

The Captain looked thoughtful. "How much risk is there to you?"

"The risk is minimal."

"Then why did you not go through with it before?"

"My foray on the holodeck interfered with my judgement and ability to perform my duties. That will not happen in this relationship, as we have made clear."

Janeway nodded slowly "Alright." She agreed. "Let's go talk to the Doctor."

He joyously scheduled Seven's first operation for the next morning, glad the Captain had convinced her that it was the right decision to continue exploring her humanity.

It only took one trip for them to move all of Seven's things up from Cargo Bay Two.

"Not exactly big on personal effects, are you?" Kathryn joked as Seven folded her biosuits into a drawer and put a few things away in a cupboard.

"They are unnecessary, not to mention I have had little opportunity to acquire any."

"These are your quarters now, too, you know. You should add some personal touches."

Seven smiled, thinking back to her simulation of her quarters. "There's a picture I'd like to put up" she agreed.

* * *

Kathryn tapped her conn badge. "Captain Janeway to Seven of Nine"

"Yes, Captain?" Seven's voice inquired moments later.

"I'm heading to Sandrine's with a few people, and was wondering if you'd join us?"

"I shall meet you there."

Janeway smiled as she followed Chakotay and Paris off the bridge.

"It's not often Seven joins us for a social event" Chakotay commented as they walked towards the turbolift. "I wonder why she's coming this time."

"Must be the Captain's touch" Tom joked. Janeway shook her head, grinning.

Sandrine's was busy. Tom spotted B'Elanna and made a beeline for her, while Harry was flirting with an Ensign at the bar, looking up only briefly to nod a greeting. Many others were scattered about the room, talking and drinking, evidently enjoying their downtime.

"Drink?" Chakotay offered as Neelix tried to wave them over to the table where he was seated with Samantha Wildman.

"I'll have one of whatever you're having." Janeway squeezed his arm in thanks and went to join Neelix.

"Glad to see you taking some R and R, Captain!" the cheerful Talaxian welcomed her, patting the chair beside him. Janeway accepted it gracefully.

"Same goes for you two. It's rare I get to see you both at the same time!" She knew the two had become good friends via Naomi.

"Well, Naomi's spending time with Icheb, so Neelix suggested we join everyone here." Samantha explained.

Chakotay appeared and handed Kathryn a glass of cider before taking a seat. "Cheers" Janeway clinked her glass to his and took a sip, enjoying the tangy flavour.

"Captain" Janeway turned to find Seven standing beside her, looking somewhat ill-at-ease.

"Seven!" she gestured to the seat beside her. "Come and sit down. Would you like a drink?" Chakotay raised his eyebrow briefly at the eagerness in her voice.

Seven sat. "Synthenol interferes with my cortical implant." She reminded the Captain politely.

"We're all off duty, aren't we?" Neelix pointed out jokingly. "Have a drink."

Seven sighed "Fine. I will try the refreshment you two are drinking" she examined the Captain's drink questioningly.

"It's called cider." Chakotay informed her. "I'll get one for you." He stood up.

"I am perfectly capable of acquiring one for myself." Seven pushed back her chair, aiming for the bar. Chakotay looked put out.

A pint of cider later, Kathryn was beginning to remember that she hadn't gotten around to eating yet that day due to the fact that she was feeling the alcohol's effect more than usual. "They have food here, don't they?" she questioned the rest of the table.

Surprisingly, it was Seven who answered first. "Yes, if you can manage to get the server's attention."

"Have you eaten?" Kathryn asked.

"No, though I feel due to the busyness of the venue it may be easier to use a replicator." Seven said pointedly, and Kathryn squeezed her hand under the table.

"We haven't eaten either." Neelix piped up. "Perhaps we could all go to the mess hall and I could prepare something."

"That's very kind Mr. Neelix, but we wouldn't want to impose." Janeway tried to back out politely.

"But it would be my pleasure, Captain!" he argued. Janeway snuck a glance at Seven, who nodded.

"Then that would be lovely, thank you." She acquiesced finally.

Neelix jumped up from the table excitedly. The rest of them followed in a more subdued manner.

By the time dinner was ready, they had been joined by several more people, and Captain Janeway was feeling distinctly tipsy after another glass of wine.

Seven was pleased when Neelix put out food that she actually recognised in the form of lasagne and salad and thus took helpings of both before joining the Captain at the table she was sharing with B'Elanna and Tom. For some strange reason (she suspected the cider) she was feeling unusually hungry.

"You don't usually join in on social evenings, Seven." B'Elanna commented, not unkindly. She had to admit she was as interested as her husband by Seven's sudden appearance at Sandrine's. She didn't usually show up to gatherings unless ordered to, and even then it was a 50/50 chance she wouldn't come.

"I was invited" Seven stated in answer, her gaze briefly shifting to Janeway.

Tom chuckled and swallowed the bite he was chewing. "I told you, Captain's touch!" he crowed. B'Elanna looked sceptical.

"That's never caused you to come before." She pushed.

Seven glared at her. "Would you prefer my absence, Lieutenant?" she questioned.

B'Elanna noted that the Captain's eyes were looking distinctly hard and backed off. "No! Not at all, I was just interested by the sudden change." She felt her husband relax beside her and smiled at him. He raised his eyebrows in return, wrapping an arm around her.

They finished off the meal with conversation about more neutral topics, much to everyone's relief.

"I believe I am ready to retire." Seven stated, pushing back her chair in preparation to stand.

Janeway smiled. "I believe I've also socialised enough for one day" she agreed, standing and picking up her plate.

They left together, not noticing Tom and B'Elanna looking after them with interest.

* * *

"I tell you, she was going into the Captain's quarters!" Harry was insisting to Tom as they walked towards the mess hall.

"And how is that unusual?" Tom replied, rolling his eyes.

"Because the Captain was on the bridge at the time!" Harry responded enthusiastically. "Don't you see? Something is going on!"

"You can't seriously think that Seven was breaking into the Captain's quarters." Tom's voice was laced with disbelief.

It was Harry's turn to roll his eyes "No, you idiot! She had the code!"

"So you think the Captain gave Seven the code to her quarters? That's just as ridiculous!"

Harry shook his head. "Is it?" he questioned. "You said it yourself, a lot of weird things have been happening lately. All of that time Seven took off of work, Seven coming to Sandrine's, that away mission they went on_ alone _ to look at the nebula, the time Seven called the Captain "Kathryn"…" he listed the events on his fingers before taking a look at Tom's sceptical facial expression. "Look. I'll admit the Captain's always been pretty protective of Seven, but this is _not_ normal behaviour for either of them! _Especially _when you combine it with Seven going into the Captain's quarters."

Tom nodded slowly. "Yeah, I'll admit it's weird. B'Elanna thinks something's going on as well."

"Really?" Harry grabbed onto this. "What does she think is happening?"

"She thinks they're sleeping together" Tom informed him bluntly.

This was obviously not what Harry had been thinking and his eyes bugged out. "Seven and the Captain?" he asked weakly as they entered the mess hall.

"Yeah" Tom agreed. "I know. There's no way!"

Harry frowned, actually giving the concept some thought. "Well…Can you think of any other reason for giving someone the access codes to your quarters?"

"No…but…." Neelix confronted them at that point.

"What can I get for you two gentlemen today?" he questioned enthusiastically.

* * *

"I was wondering if you'd like to join me for dinner?"

Chakotay smiled. "We haven't done that in a while. I'd love to."

Janeway smiled in return. "And you don't have to worry, I'm not cooking."

Chakotay's look turned to confusion. "Who is?"

"Seven will be joining us. She's developed a culinary interest."

"Ah." He couldn't help the relief that descended. He knew Seven had taken to preparing her own food in the mess hall. He guessed she was proficient in that area as she was in most others, while Kathryn…well…she just couldn't cook, with a replicator or without. However, he did regard the Captain with some curiosity – inviting someone else to their dinners was something she'd never done before.

Janeway sighed. "You want to know why I'm inviting Seven other than the fact that she's excellent in the kitchen."

"I believe I have a vague idea." He'd seen the way she and Seven acted around one another lately – it had become very careful, as though the touches and looks they exchanged were being adjusted for the fact that they were around others. Not to mention the rumours that were flying and the conversation he'd had with Kathryn just a few weeks before.

She gave him one of her crooked smiles. "You might as well be the first to know that Seven and I are in a relationship." She observed his reaction, calculating what to say next. Chakotay simply nodded. While he'd always hoped that it would be him the Captain would choose to become involved with if she became involved with anyone, and he definitely had a romantic interest in Seven, but he'd seen this one coming. Kathryn took a breath and continued. "We've been trying to keep it quiet, as I suspect you've also noticed. However, I am aware of the rumours that are going around the ship, and given that Seven is living with me I expect it will become common knowledge before long."

Chakotay made a noise of agreement. "Harry saw her going into your quarters a couple of days ago while you were on the bridge."

"Ah." The Captain nodded, grimacing "I see."

He knew she didn't like her personal relationships being under scrutiny. He suspected it was part of the reason that even as her friend, she'd always kept him at arms length. He squeezed her arm gently. "It'll become old news before long, Kathryn."

"Yes." She looked down, momentarily thoughtful. Then she seemed to come back into herself and smiled at him. "Well, we look forward to having you as our first guest."

"I'm honoured." He replied, quite honestly.

* * *

When he rang the doorbell that evening it was Seven of Nine who answered. "Commander" she acknowledged, stepping aside to let him enter. "Please come in."

"You look nice" Chakotay complemented, handing her a bottle of wine and noting the music she had playing in the background.

Seven's hair was down, and she was wearing a sweater over leggings rather than her customary biosuit. "Thank you, Commander. Kathryn strongly suggested that I dress 'casually'. May I get you something to drink?"

"That's all right." He took a seat on the couch. "Where is the Captain?"

Seven went over to the table and poured dressing over salad. "She is changing and will return momentarily."

"Is there anything I can do?" Chakotay questioned, feeling awkward.

Seven raised an eyebrow at him. "If you wish, you may open a bottle of wine." She replied, turning her attention back to the salad. "Dinner will be ready soon."

Chakotay complied, opening the bottle Seven had prepared as he assumed it went with the meal. He was just decanting it when Janeway emerged from the bedroom. "Chakotay" she greeted. "I see Seven has put you to good use."

"Indeed. Wine?" he offered.

"Please."

"Seven?"

"That would be acceptable." She replied, carrying the salad to the table.

Chakotay collected the three glasses and poured a little wine into each before passing one to each of the women. Then he lifted his glass. "My congratulations" He offered.

Both lifted their glasses in response. "Thank you, my friend." Kathryn murmured before sipping.

"Thank you" Seven echoed.

They all stood silently before Seven pointed out that dinner was ready and that they should adjourn to the table.

An hour and a half later, Chakotay sat surprised and somewhat amused drinking wine on the sofa watching Janeway lounging against Seven, who was lazily running her fingers through the Captain's loose red hair. He suspected that the wine was 'interfering with Seven's cortical node', as she put it. Or perhaps she only relaxed around the Captain. Either way, he'd actually enjoyed spending time with her, which he hadn't expected, to say the least. Apparently the Borg had a sense of humour and was an avid conversationalist. "Another glass of wine?" he questioned the two women. They were already half way through the bottle he'd brought.

"Sure" Janeway replied comfortably.

Chakotay leaned forward and refilled both women's glasses, emptying the bottle. "I should get going" he concluded. "I'm on shift in six hours."

Janeway moved into a position where she could pick up her wine glass. "Well, thank you for coming."

Chakotay chuckled. "Thank you for having me" He stood, stretching. "Seven, dinner was wonderful."

"I'm pleased my efforts were adequate" she informed him solemnly, taking a sip of wine.

"Mushroom risotto and grilled tomatoes and asparagus in a balsamic reduction? Your cooking beats Neelixes any day!"

Seven raised an eyebrow. "That isn't much of a recommendation, Commander" she pointed out.

He grinned at her. "You know what I meant"

"Yes" she acknowledged.

Chakotay rolled his eyes. "I'll see you both tomorrow" he opened the doors to their quarters and disappeared into the hallway.

"He is far more agreeable than I had anticipated." Seven announced, standing to begin loading dishes into the recycler.

"Come back and sit down." Janeway encouraged her, still sitting.

"Come and aid me, and then we can both go to bed" Seven suggested helpfully.

"Alright" Kathryn agreed, climbing off the couch, wine in hand.

Half an hour later she lay in bed watching, entertained as Seven slept with abandon next to her. Apparently alcohol could knock the tall blonde out like nothing else. Leaning down, Janeway pressed a light kiss to her girlfriend's lips. Seven didn't wake, but turned towards her and threw an arm over her hip. Smiling, Kathryn lay down. "Lights out" she called before tucking herself comfortably under Seven's chin.

* * *

"Report!" Captain Janeway barked as sparks flew about the bridge.

"Hull breach on deck 9" Ensign Kim announced.

"Seal it." Janeway ordered. "Target their weapons array." She shot forward in her chair as yet another volley hit them "and fire when ready."

"They have been disabled" Tuvok informed her stoically.

She turned to Harry. "Try hailing them." He nodded and started typing instructions into his console.

"They're going to warp." Paris informed her from the helm.

"I see no reason to follow them" Janeway decided. "But scan the area using long-range sensors. I don't want any more surprises. Perhaps we can find someone in the area who can tell us what the hell that was about."

"Engineering to the Bridge" B'Elanna's voice floated over the conn.

"Go ahead"

"We've taken some damage down here and I'm getting a bit too big to go crawling around in Jeffries tubes. Could you get someone competent down here?" Irritation was clear in the Chief Engineer's voice and Janeway couldn't help but smile.

"Would Seven fit your criteria for competency?"

"Only if she understands that _I'm_ giving the orders."

Janeway chuckled. "I'll make that clear." She closed the connection and exchanged amused looks with Chakotay. "Janeway to Seven of Nine"

"Yes, Captain?"

"Your presence is required in Engineering."

"Yes, Captain." Janeway could hear the reluctance in Seven's voice.

"And Seven? B'Elanna's in charge."

"Her methods are inefficient." Seven argued.

"Nonetheless" Janeway kept her tone firm, despite the smirk on her face.

It was less than an hour later when B'Elanna burst into her ready room. Janeway guessed that if the small Kingon could, she would be giving off sparks. "I will _not _work with her!" B'Elanna growled, pointing viciously at Seven of Nine as she entered the room behind her.

Janeway sighed. "What happened?" she leaned back in her chair and waited for the argument to start.

"I was simply completing the task that Lieutenant Torres set for me." Seven informed her, hands clasped neatly behind her back. Janeway raised her eyebrows.

B'Elanna ground her teeth. "You were not." She spat.

Seven turned to face her. "It was more efficient my way."

"You were deliberately disobeying my orders!" B'Elanna burst out in exasperation.

"I was completing the task you had set for me up until you brought me here to engage in this pointless exercise. The Captain made it quite clear that you were in charge."

"Can't you two complete even one simple task in one another's company? I won't have two of my senior officers bickering like school girls!" Janeway strode out from behind her desk. "B'Elanna, was Seven completing the task you set for her to do?"

"Yes" the Klingon acknowledged grumpily.

"Well then. Dismissed." B'Elanna left, still muttering under her breath. Janeway examined Seven. "Do at least try not to irritate her, won't you? B'Elanna is testy at the best of times, let alone when you involve hormones."

"I was following her orders."

Janeway moved forward and kissed the other woman gently. "I know."

"I should be finished my duties in Engineering and Astrometrics by 20:00. Would you be interested in a match of Velocity?" Seven questioned her, fingers questing through Kathryn's red hair.

"Very much so, but could we make it 2100? I have a lot of reading to do."

"2100 in Holodeck 2" Seven agreed.

* * *

It was when Janeway found herself flat on her back with Seven on top of her in the holodeck that the question she had been pondering for a while escaped her. "Seven?"

"Yes, Kathryn?" Bright blue eyes examined her inquisitively.

"I've been wondering…" all of a sudden she was feeling rather ridiculous, especially given her current position, which Seven seemed to be making no move to change anytime soon. "I'll ask you later" she finished weakly.

Seven raised an eyebrow. "Perhaps back in our quarters?"

"Indeed" Kathryn agreed, moving to sit up. Seven climbed off of her.

"Good game, as always" the Borg commented politely.

"You're beating me more often now" Janeway joked as they left the holodeck.

"I am learning to rely as much on instinct as analysis" Seven said wisely.

Janeway chuckled.

By the time she had showered and changed, Seven was curled upright in bed reading and listening to music. She looked up as Janeway came in and put down the PADD. "You wanted to ask me something."

Kathryn nodded, coming to sit beside her in the bed. "I was wondering if I could call you Annika." She admitted.

Seven frowned slightly, tipping her head to the side as she often did when she was thinking. She stayed silent for a long time before shaking her head. "No" she said softly, looking up at the Captain. Kathryn was visibly upset and so she continued. "I am no longer Annika Hansen. Nor am I Seven of Nine, Tertiary Adjunct to Unimatrix 01. Seven is the name _you_ gave me. It encompasses all of who I am and who I have been."

"All right" Kathryn leaned against her, closing her eyes. Seven stroked her hair gently, listening to the music.

"You have tomorrow evening off, do you not?" she questioned after a while.

"Mmm hmm" Kathryn agreed lazily.

"If I can reserve a holodeck, would you join me on a date?"

The Captain opened her eyes and smiled up at her "I'd love to. Where are we going?"

"It is a surprise" Seven informed her. She had heard Ensign Kim talking about a beach program that Tom Paris had designed. She would ask him about it and take Kathryn there.

* * *

"Ensign Kim"

Harry looked up from his meal, surprised to find Seven of Nine standing beside his table. "Seven" he greeted.

"I wish to talk to you." Harry gestured to the seat across from him and Seven sat down.

"What can I help you with?" he asked politely.

"I heard you talking about a holodeck program. A seaside resort that Lieutenant Paris designed. I was hoping to access it."

Harry nodded. "I'll give you the code. There's a wonderful restaurant you should try out – Marina's. It's right by the water and the menu is fantastic."

"I will take your recommendation. Thank you, Ensign." She paused. "Is there anywhere in the town where one could go dancing?"

Harry's eyebrows shot up. Everyone had heard about Seven's date with Chapman. "Dancing?" he squeaked, then cleared his throat. "Not really. There's a jazz club, but that's more for listening."

Seven nodded, thinking. "Perhaps I shall explore the program and make the necessary adjustments."

Harry decided to take the leap and indulge his curiosity. "Who's your date with?"

Seven examined him levelly, deciding whether or not to answer. "The Captain" she informed him finally "Though I'd appreciate it if you kept that fact to yourself."

"Of course" Harry agreed, excited that he and B'Elanna had been correct.

* * *

Captain Janeway entered the holodeck wondering what she was about to find. Seven had told her nothing except that the weather would be warm and that they were having dinner. As such, she was surprised to find her date waiting for her outside a quaint two-storey house that had been re-made into a restaurant. "Kathryn" Seven greeted her. Janeway looked around her, smiling.

"Seven, this is wonderful!" she exclaimed.

Seven took her arm. "Would you like to look around before we eat? The beach is quite lovely." She led the smaller woman across the street and down to the sand, where she paused to remove her shoes.

Dinner was, as Ensign Kim had suggested, fantastic. They sat out on the porch of the small restaurant, enjoying the sea air and the candlelight along with a delicious meal. As they left the restaurant, Kathryn pulled Seven to her and kissed her lovingly. "Thank you for tonight, Love. I can't imagine a more wonderful evening off."

"I still have one more surprise" Seven informed her.

The jazz club Harry had told her about was rather eclectic, fairy lights winding through climbing vines surrounding its entrance, but the effect was actually rather nice, Seven thought to herself as they entered.

There were only a few other patrons other than themselves, whom Seven had left in for authenticity. Rather than jazz, however, she had reprogrammed the venue to contain only a piano, upon which some of her favourite classical pieces were currently being played. "I wanted to dance with you" she informed Kathryn, turning to face her.

The Captain chuckled. "Only if you promise not to damage me" she joked. "Do you want to lead or shall I?"

"I would appreciate it if you were to lead. I'm used to practicing with the Doctor."

"Why don't you play something?" Kathryn suggested eventually, lifting her head from Seven's shoulder.

"Would you like me to?"

"You've never let me hear you practice" Kathryn pointed out by way of an answer.

"Computer, delete characters" Seven ordered, walking over to the piano. Janeway followed her more slowly, sitting beside her on the piano bench as Seven ordered music from the computer. "I am used to playing with a metronome, so I apologise if my timing is inaccurate" Seven commented as she opened the book.

Kathryn smiled in reply, and Seven began to play. "Debussy" Janeway murmured after a few bars. Seven nodded without pausing.

Kathryn's eyes stayed closed for several moments after the last echoes faded away. Finally, she opened them, licking her lips delicately. "That was beautiful, Seven. Thank you."

"My pleasure" the blonde snuck a small hand into her own.

They left the holodeck hand in hand, ignoring the lingering looks they got from several members of the crew on the way back to their quarters.

By morning their relationship had become common knowledge.


End file.
